


Alpaca X Braces

by VirilePeachBoy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Yang Jeongin, Fluff, Kim Woojin is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Hyunjin, Mutual Attraction, Shy Yang Jeongin, and woojin luvs him, jeongin is just a smol bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirilePeachBoy/pseuds/VirilePeachBoy
Summary: Jeongin finds a solution to his loneliness.





	Alpaca X Braces

“Woojin! Woojin, come here!” Woojin heard Jeongin’s voice call from the other room. He had been reading in his shared bedroom, but once he heard the maknae’s voice, he immediately directed his attention elsewhere. 

“Coming!” he said through a smile, rolling out of his comfortable position he held on his bed, placing his bookmark to hold his page before discarding the book on his bed. 

_The things I do for this kid._

He shook his head at the thought. He couldn’t deny that he loved being around Jeongin.

Woojin practically ran down the hallway, assuming the younger was in his room. He reached the door to his bedroom, which was only open a crack. He grabbed the knob and pushed the door further so that he could poke his head in.

“You wanted me?” he asked.

Jeongin was laying on his bed, much like how Woojin had been a moment ago. The maknae looked up at Woojin, his eyes sparkling once he caught sight of the older. His smile grew wide and Woojin had no power over it’s contagiousness.

Jeongin reached his hands out to Woojin, his smile growing wider, braces on full display.

“Cuddle with me?”

Woojin’s smile completely melted from his face, a surprised look taking over his expression. He stared for a moment, watching as Jeongin’s arms slowly lowered from their reached posture. The younger’s smile fell into a slight pout.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to sound weird.” 

Woojin continued to stare, but soon forced himself to snap out of it as he noticed that he’d upset Jeongin.

“No, it’s not weird. Are you feeling okay though?” Woojin entered, closing the door behind him and approaching the bed.

“Yeah, just a little lonely.”

Woojin nodded. He understood Jeongin loved being around the other members almost all the time. With Hyunjin being away with extra dance practice, it made sense that Jeongin would be lonely.

_Why did he pick me out of all the others?_

Woojin crawled onto the bed, laying his body next to Jeongin so they faced each other.

“Come here.” Woojin said, gesturing for Jeongin to come towards him.

Jeongin shuffled his body to snuggle closer to Woojin. He felt the maknae nuzzle into his chest, sighing contently.

“Cute.” Woojin chuckled quietly, wrapping his arm around Jeongin’s torso.

“Hmm? Did you say something hyung?”

“Cute.”

“Huh?”

“You. You’re cute.”

“”Thanks, hyung! I think- um...nevermind.” Jeongin fell silent.

Woojin quirked a brow, looking down at the black head of hair that was snuggled against his chest.

“‘You think’ what?”

“Nothing, nevermind.” 

“No, come on. Tell me? Please?” 

Jeongin shook his head, letting out a muffled ‘mm-mm’. Woojin sighed, sliding his hand up so he could play with hairs on Jeongin’s nape. 

“Why can’t you tell me?”

It was silent for a moment.

“It’s embarrassing,” Jeongin mumbled.

“I’m sure it’s not bad. I won’t laugh if that’s what you’re worried about. Promise.” Woojin smiled, eyes crinkling, to make his words more reassuring.

“You won’t judge me?”

“Nope.”

“Okay, well I think you’re cute too.” Jeongin said quickly.

“That’s all?” Woojin ignored his urge to laugh.

“Yes! That’s what I think, so the feeling is mutual.”

Woojin moved his hand to the maknae’s head, threading his fingers through the soft hair, holding him close.

“You do things to me, you know that?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/virilepeachboy?lang=en)


End file.
